The kinetics of the formation of the ordered phase in rod-like biopolymers will be followed by dialtometric, optical, and nmr measurements to elucidate the nucleation and growth of the liquid crystalline phase. The formation of the gel-like, three dimensional network in these same systems under suitable conditions will be further explored by electron microscope, rheological, and light scattering techniques. The motion of individual rods in concentrated solutions will be determined by analysis of previously gathered esr data. Finally the effect of a polymerization equilibria on the ordered phase formation will be investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Z. Veksli and W. G. Miller, The Effect of Solvents on Molecular Motion of Nitroxide Free Radicals in Amorphous Polymers, Macromolecules, 10, May/June (1977). Z. Veksli and W. G. Miller, The Effect of Solvents on Molecular Motion of Nitroxide Doped Amorphous Polymers, Macromolecules, 10, xxxx (1977).